Cursed
by jamesssxD
Summary: Lisa and her friends are staying with a tribe for a week. A fight outbreaks and a woman is killed, in revenge, the Cheif puts a torture curse on the friends. Lisa must find a way to stop it, before she and her friends are brutally killed. RR
1. Chapter 1: Impaled

It was morning, and as soon as the tribe awoke, they were already in working mode. The men went to hunt, while some stayed to help the women clean up their camp and look after the children.

"These people get up way too fucking early," Miyuki said.

Her tent-mate Lisa smiled, as she un-zipped the tent and looked out, amazed at the camp's co-ordination. Lisa is doing Global Studies for her college course, and part of it is to stay with this Shaman tribe in South America for a week, her and four other classmates.

"Did you even sleep at all?" Miyuki asked, stepping out the tent and stretching.

"A little," Lisa replied

"I couldn't because of the damn crickets."

The second tent opened as Lee came tumbling out, his eyes sagging as he looked exhausted. "I am going to kill every last cricket in this place by the end of the week."

"I think I'll join you," Miyuki laughed.

The third tent opened and Simone and Ray stepped out, both looking re-freshed and happy.

"Good night?" Lisa asked.

"Er...," Ray begun, as Simone hit his arm, "It was a great night."

The five looked out at the tribe getting very into their work,

"So, do we help or what?" Simone pondered, "'Cause I can't carry logs."

At this moment, a girl from the tribe came running up to the friends. She was beautiful and had long black hair, and Lee couldn't keep his peering eyes off of her. "Hi all, I'm Mya... We could really use your help this morning," she begun, noticing Lee looking at her. "Would you like to help me clean out the pens?"

"I'd love too," Lee replied, and in a quick flash, the two were off to clean the pens.

"Ten bucks that Lee will be fucking Pocohauntus by the end of the week," Miyuki joked.

/

Lee shoveled up the dirt in the pens and put it into the black case that Mya held open, "So, do you like the tribe here?"

"I love it," she smiled

"I still haven't met the Cheif, do you think we will get to before the week's over?"

"I am not sure, he is not very good with travellers..." Mya said, putting her head down. "I will ask his daughter, Ribbon, we are good friends"

Lee looked up at Mya, "You are really a gorgeous girl."

"Thank you..." Mya blushed, "Now come on, keep shovelling up."

/

Picking up the left-over fire ashes and putting them in bags, Lisa sighed as she felt the task was pointless. Her eyes caught a glimpse of a hut, where she seen an old man with a tribal hat on walking around.

"Hey Naka, is that the Cheif?" she asked the woman also picking up the fire ashes.

"Yes," Naka replied, "But don't let him catch you looking... He doesn't like spies."

"He thinks we are spies?" Lisa asked

But Naka just ignored her, as Lisa looked back at the Cheif's hut but he was no longer in sight, as Ribbon, his daughter stepped out of the hut and strolled off.

/

It was their second night staying with the tribe, and as usual, everyone was in their bed early. Lisa lay wide awake in her tent, "Miyuki, you awake?"

"Yeah, what's up?" she replied, leaning over to Lisa.

"There's something weird with the Cheif, no one will let us see him and Naka told me that, basically, he thinks we're spies."

Miyuki huffed, "Spies? What the fuck are we spying on, his chicken shit?"

"I don't know..."

/

Lee laid in his tent, his eyes open as all he could think about was that beautiful girl, Mya. And then there was a knock on his tent 'door', he got up and unzipped it as Mya crouched in. "Mya, what are you doing here?"

"Well, your friends all stay together... I thought you would be lonely, can I join you?" she smiled

"Of course," Lee said, zipping his tent back up. "Nice to know that your thinking of me."

Mya looked at him, "I think that you are a great guy, Lee". He looked at her deep in the eyes as did she, he then leaned forward and began to kiss her on the lips. Their tender kiss turned passionate as he slipped her top off and embraced her body.

"SPY! SPY!" a scream shouted, as a figure stabbed into Lee's tent, puncturing holes in it.

"What the fuck?!" Lee gasped, he quickly unzipped the tent as he and Mya stumbled out. He looked to see Naka stood there, holding a curved blade, as the tribespeople came out of their huts, so did the college students. "What are you fucking doing, you crazy bitch?"

"Your a spy... Mya, how could you go with this creature?" Naka snapped at her.

Mya looked shocked, "Naka, he is a college student."

"We do not entangle with those outside of this tribe, you slutty little girl!"

"Don't call her a slut!" Lee snapped.

Naka gritted her teeth and pounced at Lee with the curved blade, Mya screamed as Lee grabbed Naka's arm, she kept trying to plunge the blade into him, but he yanked her arm and flung her backwards, causing her to fall onto one of Lee's tent poles. It impaled through her chest as she slid down it, blood spilling out.

"OH MY GOD," Simone screamed, "Lee, what have you done?!"

Lee just stood there shocked, as the tribespeople went off in a roar of frenzy. Lisa looked over at them and seen Ribbon running into the Cheif's hut,

"She is going to get the Cheif! Quick, we have to get out of here," Mya panicked. She grabbed Lee and ran off, as Lisa, Miyuki, Simone and Ray followed on suit, the group running further and further from the tribe.


	2. Chapter 2: Symptoms

Now onto the streets of South America, the group of six panicked as people looked at them as the girls were in their pyjamas, and the men topless with boxers on.

"What the fuck have I done?" Lee gasped, grabbing his head in fear.

"It wasn't your fault, ok? That bitch was going to kill you!" Ray replied.

Miyuki pulled out her phone, "Look, there's a hotel there, I'll get them to put it on my parent's card, then we are leaving this place tomorrow, okay?"

/

Her eyes glistened as Ribbon looked at her father, his staff in his hand, the snake's head on it began to move, before it spat a drop of blood out it's mouth, onto the floor that burnt like acid.

"For you, Naka." Ribbon whispered to herself.

/

The hotel room door swung open as Simone sprinted into the cubicle, vomiting her panic up in the toilet. "Babe, you ok?" Ray asked, stepping into the toilet and locking the door. Lisa and Miyuki stepped into the room, looking at each other, worried.

"What do we do about this?" Lisa asked.

"It's not going to get out, right? I mean people in tribes die all the time... We'll just say to the professor the Cheif didn't want us there," Miyuki replied, "But we are so getting the hell out of here in the morning."

"Thank god," Lisa muttered.

/

In their hotel room, Lee sat on the bed, his face pale and his eyes red from sobbing. Mya sat on the bed next to him, holding his hand tight. "Lee, don't hurt yourself over this... It wasn't your fault at all."

"I killed a woman Mya, how can that not be my fault?" he asked

Mya didn't know how to answer that question so swiftly changed it, "You are going home tomorrow anyway, just forget about all this."

"And your going home with me," Lee told her, "You can't stay here"

"I must, the tribe is my home, even if they do not want me, I will die for them."

"You are a stupid girl," Lee snapped, going in the toilet and slamming the door shut.

Mya sighed in frustration. She stood up and looked in the mirror, seeing a blood spot on her top. Looking down, she seen a hole beginning to form in her chest. An unbearable pain filled her as she fell back onto the bed, a sharp pointed nail began to tear out of her chest. Mya let out a scream as the nails began to tear out of her toes, blood spilling onto the hotel carpet. Lee ran out of the bathroom, seeing blood pouring from Mya's body as nails forced themselves out of her skin.

"Mya?!" Lee screamed, grabbing her.

"The Cheif..." Mya gasped, "He's cursed us..."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING TO YOU?" Lee panicked. He grabbed the phone, about to call the hotel for help, when Mya let out a blood curling scream as the nails began to tear out of the corners of her eyes. "Mya, what do I do?"

"Kill yourself," Mya replied. She then quickly sprinted over to the hotel room window and with all of her strength left, threw herself into it, the glass smashed as she plummeted down stories high, hitting the hard concrete below and dieing instantly as her skull cracked. Lee ran to the window and looked down at her corpse as he gasped in terror.

/

Ray held Simone's hair for her as she kept vomiting in the toilet. "You okay now, babe?" he asked.

"Yeah..." she stuttered. She got up and looked at herself in the mirror, but screamed and stumbled backwards as stood next to her was Naka, blood spilling out of her eyes.

"What is it?" Ray asked, looking in the mirror but just seeing Simone.

Simone shook in fear as Naka opened her mouth and let out a high-pitched scream that filled her ears, Simone grabbed her ears to cover the noise, as Naka jumped out the mirror and grabbed her. Simone screamed as she opened her eyes and seen Ray stood there,

"WHAT?" Ray asked, confused and shocked.

"Naka..." Simone replied, shivering.

/

Walking up the hotel stairs, Lisa held a couple of cans of soda in her hands as she heard a window smash above, a hard hit and screams of people outside. She quickly ran in her hotel room to see Miyuki standing there, holding a pen and repeatedly stabbing herself in the legs with it, over and over. "MIYUKI? STOP!"

"Help me, I can't" Miyuki cried out, frantically stabbing herself again, left, right, left right. Blood streamed down her legs as Lisa ran over and grabbed the pen off her, but Miyuki's hand pulled it back off her and stabbed the pen into her right wrist, twisting it and pulling it up and down. Lisa grabbed the pen again and threw it across the floor, throwing Miyuki to the bed and pinning her down.

"Please help, I can't stop it." Miyuki cried out.

Lee then burst into the hotel room, panic spread across his face. "Mya has killed herself!", he then noticed Lisa sat on Miyuki, and blood spilt all over the carpet.

/

Stood outside, Lisa held Miyuki's hands as a nurse aided her bleeding legs, as Ray cuddled a crying Simone, as Lee looked at the ambulance take away the dead Mya. The nurse had finished bandaging up Miyuki's legs as she took some information, said her goodbyes and went off in the other ambulance.

"What happened up there man?" Ray asked him.

"There was nails tearing out of her body," Lee whimpered, "She told me the Chief has cursed us, then jumped out the window."

Miyuki began to cry, "My hands grabbed a pen and began stabbing my legs, I couldn't stop it... I think we are cursed."

"Is anyone else experiencing some weird shit?" Lisa asked. She then seen Simone staring into the dark alleyway, "Simone?"

But Simone didn't reply, all she could see was the ghost of Naka crawling up the alleyway, her body distorting as she got closer and closer. She grabbed Simone's feet, who jumped up and screamed. "I keep seeing her... Naka, she is trying to drive me crazy!" She then ran back in the hotel, crying, as her friends followed after her.

/

Simone tossed and turned in the hotel bed. She looked over at Ray to see him sleeping and sighed. Staring up at the ceiling, the images of Naka being killed flashed through her head.

"Simone," a voice whispered.

She shot to the side to see Naka stood at her bed, staring at her with her blood-dripping eyes. Simone shook in fear as Naka got closer and closer to her, their faces two inches from one another. Simone was paralysed as she felt Naka's cold dead breathe on her face.


	3. Chapter 3: Second Loss

It was morning now, Lisa's eyes shot open as she seen Miyuki drying her hair with the hotel's hairdryer. "How you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Miyuki replied, "Just a little sore."

In the other bed next to them, Lee sat up. He couldn't sleep in his room alone, not after Mya had killed herself in there, and her blood was being cleaned off the carpet. "Finally, we can leave."

But then Ray entered their room, "Guys... you have to come help me with Simone."

/

In his room, Ray stared at Simone, frightened for her. She sat curled up in a corner of the wall, a blindfold covering her eyes. "Simone, everyone is here"

"Everyone? NAKA IS THERE TOO?" Simone screamed.

"Naka isn't here, Simone," Lisa replied, "It's me, Miyuki and Lee... Why are you covering your eyes?"

Simone began to sob, "I see her everywhere. Last night, she stared at me the whole night... I could feel her breathe on me. She's trying to swallow me whole, take me with her" she began to ramble on more.

"She's turning fucking nuts," Ray whispered. "I can't take her home like this!"

"Ray, calm down. We're going to go see someone, okay? You stay here with Simone, I'm going to get this crazy shit stopped." Lee told him. Ray nodded in reply as he sat down next to Simone and cuddled her.

"Who are we going to see?" Miyuki asked

"A Seer" Lee replied

"You think they'll know how to stop the curse?" Lisa pondered

"It's better than nothing, right?"

As he and Miyuki walked out the room, Lisa could feel a pain filling her feet and as she touched the knob to close the door, her hand was slashed, causing her to pull it back. She stepped out the room carefully, following her friends as the pain in her feet begin to worsen.

/

Out in the streets, Lisa and Miyuki watched as Lee talked to the locals. He returned to the girls with a local man and edged his head, a sign for them to follow him. As minutes turned to an hour, the man finally stopped at an old abandoned shack.

"Here it is," the man spoke, putting his hand out as Lee filled it with a stash of cash.

"Where are we?" Lisa asked, the pain in her feet beginning to make her legs shake.

"A Seer's house," Lee replied

He knocked on the shack's door, as it opened up, an middle-aged woman opened the door, her name, Kapri. She eyed the trio up and down. "Your cursed," she said, "Come in."

/

Back in the hotel room, Simone now sat on the edge of the bed, ignoring the constant calls of Naka speaking her name. Ray poured a cup of tea, sitting down next to her. "You ready to take the blindfold off?"

"I'm never taking this off, not until she leaves me alone," Simone said.

"Simone..." a voice called

"Shut up..." Simone snapped.

Ray watched his girlfriend begin to talk to someone that he could not see or hear. He backed up and wiped his tears as it was hard for him to watch her go crazy. He then felt a burning sensation fill his back, as he let out a scream of pain, he fell to the ground as it turned agonising.

"Ray? Ray, are you okay?" Simone asked.

Ray just screamed out as he began to shake frantically as his back began to tear, blood spilled out as a dozen lizards tore out of his back, he let out a stuttered moan as the lizards crawled along the floor.

"Ray...?" Simone cried. She stood up and slowly took off her blindfold, seeing the lizards crawl around the floor as Ray laid face down on the floor, blood spilling around him as he had twelve deep holes torn out of his back. Simone then seen Naka in the bathroom doorway, smiling at the corpse of Ray. Simone screamed as she put the blindfold back on, she ran forward and smashed through the door, breaking it in half as she hit the floor. Standing up, she frantically ran down the stairs, falling down a set of them and stumbling into the main lobby. People around here watched as she fell around, screaming and pleading for help. She kept running forward as she fell through the hotel main door, tumbling onto the busy road. As people screamed at her to move, she couldn't see as a car smacked into her, sending her flying forward and hitting the road, knocking her unconscious.

/

Kapri sat behind a ritual table, the room lightly dimmed as Miyuki, Lee and Lisa sat on the floor in front of him.

"How do we get rid of this curse?" Lee asked her

"It's a torture curse," Kapri replied, "What did you do to deserve this?"

"I killed a tribeswoman…"

Kapri gasped, "Murder?"

"Accidental murder"

But then Miyuki's phone rung out, she quickly answered it, "Hello? The hospital? Fuck, we'll be right there"

"What?" Lisa asked

"Simone is in the hospital, she got hit by a car. We have to go get her…"

Lisa looked at her friends, "You two go, I'll stay here and find out more"

/

At the hospital, Simone laid in the bed, a bandage covering her eyes. She moaned at her pain as she then heard people enter,

"Simone, thank god your ok" Miyuki said, "Take that bandage off"

"Never… Never…" Simone replied

Lee sighed, "What happened?"

"Ray died.. Lizards tore out his back, Naka was there… I ran out I was so scared, and I got hit and ended up here"

"Ray's dead?" Lee gasped, taking a seat as he cradled his head in his hands.


	4. Chapter 4: Revenge

Lisa stared into Kapri's eyes as she began to light candles, letting a strange smoke envelop from them and fill the room.

"Stop with this shit! Just tell me, how do I get rid of this?" Lisa asked. Sitting on the floor, she could feel her back begin to hurt as if it was being stretched.

"He's made your skin fragile"

"What?"

"A spec of dust will slice you open"

Kapri leaned forward and touched Lisa lightly with her finger on her arm, causing her to squeal and pull back. Lisa looked down at her arm and seen it bleeding, her skin sliced in two. She then quickly took off her shoes, looking at her soles and seeing the skin wearing thin and being a blooded mass.

"My feet have been hurting all day…"

"The walking will do that" Kapri said.

Lisa began to cry, "Please, I'm begging you, how do I get rid of this curse?"

"To get rid of the torture curse, one must eat the flesh of those that set the curse"

"Eat the Chief?!"

"Yes." Kapri replied, briefly.

Lisa just stood up, "That's insane! I'll find a way, without your shit advice"

"Good luck dieing, my dear"

Lisa walked to the door and looked back at the seer, "Fuck you," she spoke before leaving and slamming the door shut.

/

Lee stood in the toilet, looking at himself in the mirror, his skin pale and sweaty. He held tight onto the sink, staring into his own eyes. Thoughts ran through of his head of what he and his friends were going to do to survive. He then felt a tight clench in his throat that send a jolt of agonising pain through-out his body, he grabbed his neck and leant back against the wall, feeling something begin to push up.

"Miyuk…Miy" he tried to speak.

But he retched out as a lizard came ripping out his throat, covering in blood which also splattered onto the ground. He stared at it in shock as it crawled around the bathroom.

"LEE! LEE" Miyuki cried out.

He quickly ran out the toilet and seen Miyuki, a scalpel in her hand and frantically stabbing her right hand over and over, one of her fingers were half hanging off as blood spilled out onto the table she had it laid on. Lee grabbed her hand and pulled the scalpel off her, throwing it across the room, where he seen Simone there, stood in a corner and just staring at the wall.

"Simone? Why didn't you help her?!" he snapped.

"It's better not to look…" she replied.

Lee looked back at a crying Miyuki, holding her bleeding hand and cuddling into him. He then realized what they had to do.

/

She helped her father sit down on his chair before grabbing the mop to clean up the floor, Ribbon began to get to work before she heard screams of villagers outside.

"Go check!" the Chief shouted.

She ran out the hut and seen the blooded and pale Miyuki, Simone and Lee, all stood in a line, Lee holding an axe, Miyuki an iron pole and Simone a butcher's knife. The trio had revenge in their eyes. Ribbon gasped as Lee took the first swing, using his axe to slice through the tribeswoman closest to him. Screams erupted and people went into a frenzy, as the frantic trio ran around, cutting and slicing their way through. Ribbon ran back into the hut and seen her father staring at her,

"Father? The cursed ones are here, there killing the tribe!" she panicked.

"Hide Ribbon, hide"

"But father-"

"HIDE" he roared

She slowly nodded before she opened up the floorboards, opening a hatch and hiding in it, still hearing the screams coming from outside. The Chief sat in his chair, staring at the door as footsteps approached and began to walk in, and now he was staring at the three people he has cursed. He just looked up as the trio stared at him before raising their weapons, and in silence, bringing them down on him, Lee's axe cutting into his shoulder, Miyuki's iron pole bashing in his skull and Simone's knife slashing and cutting his fragile skin.

/

Lisa winced in pain as she ran up to the tribes camp, the skin in her feet was completely torn off and she was walking on the raw flesh. As she reached the camp, she gasped as she seen the ground splattered with blood, to the left and right of her were the dead, chopped up and mutilated.

"Oh my god…" she gasped.

She then heard a scream and seen a blood splattered Simone run out of the Chief's hut, holding her eyes.

"Simone? What happened here?" Lisa asked, running over to her and grabbing her.

"We killed them… I thought it would stop… It's worse… I can see them all, all the dead, all their faces, around me" Simone whimpered. "It's never going to stop"

"Where the hell is Lee and Miyuki?!"

"In there…" Simone pointed at the hut.

Lisa walked over to the hut when Simone's hand grabbed her shoulder, "I'm going to kill myself, ok?" she told her, smiling before stumbling off.

Lisa just stared and watched her leave, as she then walked in the hut, her first sight was Lee, laid dead on the ground, blood spilling from his mouth as his throat had turned red, purple and blue. She then heard a groan and seen Miyuki on the floor but leant up against the wall, the butcher's knife in her hand that she was slowly but forcefully stabbing into her own gut.

"Miyuki?" Lisa cried, seeing her best friends eyes slowly close as she continued to stab herself. She then looked to the left and seen the Chief's corpse, cut up into pieces and his flesh laid out on the floor. Feeling agonising pain from her fragile skin, Lisa remembered what Kapri had said as she pounced on the floor, grabbing the severed arm of the Chief and tearing at it with her teeth, pulling off flesh and swallowing it down her throat frantically and viciously. As she could feel the Chief inside her, Lisa burst out into tears, dropping his arm as she opened her mouth and let out a scream. All of her friends were dead, and she had just eaten the flesh of a dead old man to survive.

"I'm s-sorry…" she cried.

But then a hand grabbed her hair, yanking her head back as Lisa looked up into the eyes of Ribbon, before she felt a quick and tight pain through her throat as Ribbon cut it open with a knife.


	5. Chapter 5: Reborn

Her eyes opened, Lisa let out a gasp of air as her first sight was the midnight sky above her, and the faces staring at her.

"F-Father?" Ribbon asked.

Lisa nodded, except it wasn't her, it was the Chief, his soul in her body. "Ribbon? What's going on?"

"I brought you back father… I put your soul in her body"

"How?"

"The swapping ritual…" Ribbon replied.

The Chief stood up, as he looked at the eight other tribes people stood behind Ribbon, all looking amazed. "You survived?"

"Yes, Chief" a tribesman, Jamel replied, "We survived the massacre… Just us"

"You ok father?" Ribbon asked.

"Just a little light-headed" he replied

Ribbon held him, "Come sit down"

She led him into the hut, as he looked over at his eaten and mutilated corpse. He just stared as Ribbon looked at him, "I'll get that cleaned up, come"

/

Jamel sat on the ground, biting his nails as his wife of the tribe Ani was sat next to him, cuddled in. The other survivors were Gem and Loren, twin sisters - Wana, the worksman of the tribe - his muscled accomplice Ferra, his friend Tyo and his son Tye.

"Do you think the Chief will be okay?" Ferra asked.

"He'll be fine.." Wana replied.

"But he is in a woman's body"

Gem added in, "It is a little strange"

"A little? It's a lot strange… What was Ribbon thinking?" Tyo snapped, his hands clutching onto the grass.

"We have to have faith in her choice, ok?" Jamel replied, "We will just have to wait and see what happens"

/

Ribbon was cleaning up her father's dead body, as in his bedroom, her father in Lisa's body tossed and turned in his bed. He then stopped and stared directly up at the ceiling, as his eyes flashed a dark black. - Ribbon scooped up the last of her father's flesh as she heard footsteps behind her, she turned around and seen Lisa stood there.

"Father?" Ribbon asked.

"No…" Lisa smiled, "I'm back"

"What? How is this possible?"

Lisa laughed, "You messed with magic you don't know how to use, little girl. Your father's dead, but me, I'm alive" she said, "And I've brought a little friend"

Ribbon looked on as Lisa's forehead began to deform, showing a third eye on her head.

"The three eyed demon" Ribbon gasped.

"And I'm hungry" Lisa replied.

Ribbon screamed and ran out the hut, the other survivors looked and stood upright on their feet as Lisa then came out behind her.

"What is it?" Jamel shouted.

"She's the three eyed demon!" Ribbon screamed.

The group panicked and began to run from the camp with Ribbon, but Lisa was catching up with them and she wasn't even running. Suddenly, Tyo stopped as inside his chest, his heart exploded, blood splattered out his mouth as his corpse fell on the ground.

"DAD!" Tye screamed.

"Tye, come on!" Ferra said, grabbing his nephew.

But then Ferra grabbed his head as he could feel it begin to heat up, he let out a roar as his brain slowly melted inside of his head, it began to ooze out his nostrils and his mouth. Tye screamed and ran off, catching up with the rest.

/

"Wait, where's Tye?" Loren asked, stopping running and looking back. Her sister grabbed her hand,

"We have to go Loren, he's dead"

"I can't leave him! He's just a little boy"

Gem sighed, "It's too late"

But then the sisters both felt an agonising pain in their hand, as they looked down and seen their held hands begin to tear into the other's. Blood spilled out as they were becoming conjoined,

"What's happening?" Loren cried.

Gem panicked and then seen Lisa step out of the bushes, "Please don't kill us, not like this, please"

Lisa just smiled before she grabbed the back of the sister's heads and pushed their faces into one another, as they screamed, their skins began to fuse together as their faces became conjoined, their screams stopped as they were flattened and crushed, blood splashing out onto the ground, the sisters fell, dead.

/

Ribbon, Jamel, Ani and Wana all ran out into the outside world. All in a panic and all trying to get as far away from Lisa as possible. But she was coming for them.

/

In her shack, Kapri sat at the ritual table, staring ahead of her. She let out a smile as she could feel the power. "The three eyed demon is here…" she then looked over at her wall that was covered with pictures of the three eyed demon, her obsession.


End file.
